1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spindle motor and a disk driver having the same, and more particularly, to a spindle motor capable of preventing air flow turbulence, caused when a shaft is rotated, and oil leakage and securing the assembly and rotation stability of a spindle motor from external impact applied to the spindle motor or force applied when a disk is loaded and removed.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus for driving an optical disk-type recording medium is configured to read and write signals by moving an optical pickup device while loading a recording medium and rotating it.
The optical disk driver is classified into a slim drive set (12.7 mm), an ultra slim drive set (9.5 mm), and a super ultra slim drive set (7.0 mm) according to the thickness thereof and is classified as a tray type or a slot-in type, according to a recording medium loading method.
As described above, the optical disk driver is slimmed and the size of the spindle motor loading and rotating the recording medium accordingly needs to be small. To this end, there is a need to reduce the axial length of components of the spindle motor.
However, since rotating members should be manufactured to be thin, the adhesion between components of the rotating members is degraded, which makes it difficult to assemble the rotating members, causes undesirable rotation characteristics such as vertical vibrations, bending vibrations, and the like, and degrades the assembly and rotation characteristics of the spindle motor due to an external impact applied to the spindle motor or a force applied when the disk is loaded onto and removed therefrom.
In addition, since an axial gap between the rotating members and the fixing members of the spindle motor is small, the air flow turbulence occurs between the rotating members and the fixing members when the rotating members are rotated, and the noise and vibration levels are increased accordingly.
The air flow turbulence causes the unstable behaviour of the spindle motor and the leakage of oil from the bearing member when the spindle motor is in rotation. In addition, the unstable operation of the spindle motor generates a large amount of heat from the fixing members and degrades the efficiency of the spindle motor to increase the power consumption thereof.